


【兰咕哒♂】东京雪昼

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: TO 戳戳现paro，老板x助理没什么好注意的，我随便写写大家随便看看





	【兰咕哒♂】东京雪昼

「不要怕，宝贝。对，就这样，深呼吸，放松自己，再来一次——」

这是藤丸立香人生中第一次接触真正的性爱。然而直到四十分钟之前，他都不会想到这初体验居然如此突如其来。而他更不会想到的是，对方会是个男人，是那位对他有提携之恩，让他又敬又爱的社长兰斯洛特先生。

但现在，他却不得不被动地感觉着正逐渐楔进他体内的东西的热量。外国男人比他高出接近二十公分，性器更是尺寸骇人，仅仅进入一个顶端已经让他疼得几乎蜷缩起来。

他用手抓住了床单，紧紧地咬住嘴唇，发出轻轻的啜泣声。可他并不知道，在这种时刻，哭泣没办法换来男人的怜爱，反倒是让那开拓他身体的性器涨得更大，硬得更厉害了。

「……求，求您轻一点……」他只能呜咽地恳求正支配着他的雄性，「这，这还是我第一次……好疼，好疼……兰斯洛特社长，请您不，不要顶得太深……啊……」

「可嘴巴上这么说着，立香的里面却紧紧地缠绕着我不放呢。没事的，相信我……把腰抬起来，立香……」男人轻吻着他的耳垂，「还有一点点，就要插进立香的最里面了。」

「呜——！」

藤丸立香已经没什么说话的力气了，但被突然插到最深处的一瞬间，他还是不可控制地哭出声来。少年摇晃着脑袋，眼泪止不住地往下落，耳朵也湿了，里面嗡嗡直响。然而不可思议的是，在这般强烈的，几乎使人昏死的剧痛之中，一种怪异的甜美居然从他们交合的部位渐渐诞生出来，炽热地在他体内流淌。

他被兰斯洛特抱在怀里，被男人用手掌爱怜地抚摸着他短短的，濡湿的黑发，又被噙住了嘴唇。牙齿与牙齿相碰，舌尖勾着舌尖，而在被兰斯洛特亲身教导着如何接吻的同时，他还一边被性器插入肠穴，一边被指尖揉捏着铃口。前后同时被强烈地刺激着，一种难以名状的感觉几乎要将他脑髓都烧化，藤丸立香痉挛般地喘息着，几乎分不清自己是在呜咽，还是呻吟。

他只觉得自己从未有过如此敏感的时刻，简直就像是浑身的神经都裸露在了外面，哪怕只被兰斯洛特轻轻一碰——无论是什么地方——都能引起那种难以启齿的，混合着疼痛的快感，而痛苦和快乐就像暴雨一般倾盆而下，使他渐渐地陷落在这片无法视物的黑暗里，这无穷无尽的欲海之中。

「做得真好，立香。这样一来，我们终于彻底合为一体了。」

男人在他耳畔长长地叹息。

他说，「终于」。

>>>

也许对于藤丸立香来说，他们两个之间的关系发展到如此地步纯粹只是个意外，但对兰斯洛特来说却并非如此。

八个月前，他刚刚从英国总部飞来日本。那时他刚刚结束了纠缠长达三年的离婚官司，又恰逢日本分社初创，因此他便向总部申请外派到日本接任分社长职务。而与此同时，藤丸立香也才高中毕业不久，从老家来东京找工作。他年纪轻轻，也没什么特长，只能干一些薪水很低的体力活。这家公司不仅要他，还给他提供食宿，对于那时的他来说已经是再好也不过的机会了。

兰斯洛特就是在下工厂巡查时遇见了他。

那时车间负责人正带着他视察流水线，走到一半儿对方才发现防护口罩没拿，他便只好站在这里等他。而在等待的时候，他看到不远处有一群年轻工人正在将货箱搬上卡车。走在最后的那个人因为和其他人距离相对较远，所以让他稍微地多看了几眼。因为他一个人独自拖着一个箱子，动作稍微有点慢，所以被组长斥责了两声，但并没有出言顶嘴，仿佛是个沉默而温驯的性子。

不过在日本人里，这种性格也没什么特别的。真正让兰斯洛特注意到的，是他在把货箱推上车厢的时候。他踮起了脚，于是外套短短的下摆也被往上提去，从他那个地方，刚好能见到少年工装背心下方露下来的一小片雪白腰窝。也许是制服对他来说尺寸稍微有点大，裤子也有一点松垮垮地往下滑，几乎能看到他内裤的边缘，和腰窝下面被臀部顶出来的一小片阴影。

随后他见到年轻人转过身来同组长说了两句话。他的眼睛漫无目的地向他这边轻轻地扫了一下。居然是在日本人里罕见的深蓝色。

这让兰斯洛特以为对方也注意到了他，一瞬间，竟下意识紧张地理了理自己的衣领。但下一刻他才意识到对方根本没有看到他。那年轻人又走进了搬运工的队伍里，背过身，消失在了工厂通道的拐角处。

而他独自站在角落的阴影中，久违地觉得心脏微微发麻。

后来他中午在食堂里再次见到了藤丸立香。他发现这个年轻人，就算是中午吃饭，也并不与大家坐在一起。或许换个说法更为恰当——大家坐在一起，整张桌子刚好坐满，于是他就只能独自一人，在食堂里走来走去，想找个地方坐下。

也就是在这时，他路过了兰斯洛特身旁。兰斯洛特看他孤孤单单，可怜兮兮的模样，刚想开口邀请他坐下，可就在这时，不知道是谁从后面用手肘撞了这年轻人一下，他一个没站住，餐盘应声而翻，刚打好的午饭全都掉在了兰斯洛特身上。

兰斯洛特，一是因为刚刚从总部空降过来，并没有几个人认识他，二是因为他本来也同负责人说要行事低调，因此工厂里的人还并不知道他就是从英国来的新社长，更别说藤丸立香了。因此等经理匆匆赶来，对他破口大骂，并且按着他的头向兰斯洛特道歉的时候，本就慌乱不已的年轻人登时吓得脸色惨白，连连说着「对不起」，险些都要当场跪下来了。

小孩年纪不大，慌慌张张的，声音里带着哭腔。兰斯洛特坐在那儿哭笑不得，心想虽说早就对日本职场的等级分明有所耳闻，不过这阵仗未免也太夸张了——

最后，他也只是把外套脱下来交给了对方，要他洗干净之后亲自去公司还给他。

也就是在这时，兰斯洛特知道了他叫藤丸立香。

三天之后，他从秘书小姐那儿接到电话，说有人来登门拜访您，说是要还您一件衣服。

……是他。

那些隐秘的记忆片段刹那间全部鲜活起来。他猛然站起身，却又缓缓坐下，故作镇定地让秘书带他来顶楼的会议室。

他就这样，再次见到了那个有着深蓝眼睛的漂亮少年。

藤丸立香今天又穿着那套松垮垮的工装制服来，低着头，手上紧张地攥着洗衣店的袋子。他请藤丸立香坐下，可少年却只是摇了摇头。

「不用了，谢谢您，社长。」

可他非要藤丸立香坐在这儿。少年也只好答应，小心翼翼地坐在了沙发边缘，样子看起来拘谨极了。

「在这歇一会儿吧。」他把袋子从藤丸立香的手上接过来：「喝杯水，藤丸君。」

藤丸立香点了点头说谢谢，接过秘书小姐递过来的杯子，一仰头全都喝掉了。天气很热，他满脸都是汗，刚才进门的时候也是上气不接下气，像是一路跑过来似的。

这杯水喝完他就离开了。可兰斯洛特却在将他送走后，独自走进了办公室的内间，轻轻地锁上了盥洗室的门。

其实很难说在三天之前和藤丸立香初见之时，他是否已经有了一点说不清道不明的心思。可从刚才见到藤丸立香的一瞬间到现在为止，他的身体都是僵硬的。那双异质的眼睛仿佛存在着某种力量，让他直到现在，依旧着魔一样回想着刚才藤丸立香身上的所有细节——

他记得藤丸立香的脸颊被晒得红扑扑的，汗水从额头一路渗进领子里；他记得藤丸立香喝水时鼓动不已的喉结，看起来是那么鲜活柔软，几乎要引诱他去伸手抚摸；他记得他工装外套下面换了一件紧绷绷的廉价T恤，白色的，像是很旧了，被洗得几乎有些半透明，让他都能隐隐看出因为与衣料摩擦而勃起的乳尖的形状；他还想藤丸立香似乎是因为今天要来见他，工装也洗过，里衣也换过，浑身上下新鲜干净得要命，让他到现在鼻尖还隐隐残留着一点肥皂的香味……

可就是这一点香味，勾得他硬得几乎要死了。

兰斯洛特向后退了两步，懊恼地坐在马桶盖子上，解开自己的腰带，开始幻想着他已经把藤丸立香抱到了自己怀里，正一边嗅着他耳根和脖子上水一样的香气，一边和他做爱。

欲望纾解之后，他摇摇晃晃地站起身来，走到镜子前清洗双手。与此同时，他抬起头来，注视着镜子里的面庞。那张脸依然英俊，但已经隐隐显现出了衰朽的征兆。兰斯洛特如今已然年逾不惑，事业有成，也有个只比这孩子小两岁的儿子，按道理，一见钟情这件事已然和他的命运毫不相关。

但不知为何，对着那少年的不可告人的心思依旧在他的心底疯狂生长。

他鬼使神差地摸了摸自己的脸。镜中人的眼睛依旧冷静，但在眼窝之下的一片深深阴影中，兰斯洛特隐约望见了某种狂热的神情。

他苦笑了一下。也许是生物节律作祟，也许只是春天更加引人发狂。

>>>

兰斯洛特本来以为自己这种荒诞的情欲只是一时的，又或者只是因为空窗期太久而变得饥不择食，但在某次与陌生女人一夜情后，他却依然会因为突然想到藤丸立香而在浴室里手淫。

这使他陷入了一种难以形容的绝望。

于是后来，他用了点小权力，将藤丸立香调派到他身边当助理。事情进行得十分顺利，没有任何人会怀疑，所有人都只对这一步登天的年轻人感到或羡慕或嫉妒，只有藤丸立香自己觉得一切万分地不真实。

「但是，为什么是我？」他后来这样问兰斯洛特。

「其实立香在他们之间，也常常感觉到存在着一种『无法融入』的氛围吧？我也一样。大概因为我们都是新入社员的缘故——所以，我才需要立香这样的好孩子来帮我的忙。」

这借口如此天衣无缝，冠冕堂皇。藤丸立香听了这话，也似懂非懂地点了点头，从此没再问过了。

其实藤丸立香很适合当助理。他工作上做得很好，加上又心细又嘴甜，同一间办公室里的秘书小姐常常被他的甜言蜜语哄得团团转，三不五时就要投喂这小男孩一些好吃的。

此刻，藤丸立香刚刚又接过一块秘书小姐递过来的蛋糕。兰斯洛特则在不远处看着他们两个，心情复杂。可就在这时，简直如同心有灵犀一样，藤丸立香也转过头来，望向了他。少年虽然性格温吞沉静，但这张脸天生就是讨人喜欢的笑模样，尤其是现在，甜食让他心情愉快，容光焕发，嘴唇润得发亮，一双眼睛又蓝又大，闪烁着湖波一样的光。

「……社长要来一块吗？社长，社长？」

他猛地回过神来，心不在焉地接下了少年的借花献佛。藤丸立香对他这是露齿一笑，然后又哒哒地跑回了自己的工位去。

他不知道，在他身后的兰斯洛特又皱起眉头，旋即不着痕迹地伸开了脚，换了个坐姿。办公桌下面空间很大，足够装得下一个人——天知道坐在这张椅子上，他已经幻想过多少次让少年钻进这里来，跪在地毯上用嘴巴取悦他。

但即便如此，在很长一段时间内——事实上直到今天之前——兰斯洛特都认为幻想终归只是一种幻想。虽然与日俱增的渴望让他几次都陷入失控边缘，但他知道藤丸立香根本没有那种意思，况且，他实在是太年轻了。

……你如果真的爱他，兰斯洛特，或许还是把他调离这个岗位比较好。他对自己说，这孩子值得更好的前途。

然而命运总是爱与人玩捉迷藏的游戏。正当兰斯洛特下定决心彻底切断自己对少年的欲望的这个夜晚，他同这位年轻助理共同参加一场应酬，被灌了很多酒，最后只能跌跌撞撞地被藤丸立香送回了自己家。

兰斯洛特的家位于湾区，是一间坐落在富人区里的双层独栋别墅。他比藤丸立香高出将近二十公分，又肌肉结实躯干壮硕，即使是之前做过体力工作，把兰斯洛特搬到二楼去的任务也几乎耗费了他的全部力气。

但看着在偌大的别墅里，孤单一人地蜷缩在沙发上的社长，他又不能就这样放下兰斯洛特便走人。

给兰斯洛特做了半年多的助理，藤丸立香也来过几回他家，知道什么东西应当放在哪里。他到厨房里沏了一点醒酒茶，端回来的时候，却发现兰斯洛特已经慢慢地坐起身来了。

兰斯洛特又坐在那儿看他，不声不响地，只是看他。其实藤丸立香对于兰斯洛特总看他的事情也并非一无所知，但他一直不懂兰斯洛特为什么总是看着他，是不是他哪里做的又不对劲了——

因此他匆匆忙忙跑过来，将解酒茶递给了兰斯洛特。

但即便是酒精依然燃烧着他的大脑，兰斯洛特却觉得自己从未有过如此清醒的时刻。他凝视着藤丸立香的面容，看着那在柔和的灯光下泛出甜美蜜色的脸颊和颈子，看着他湿漉漉的黑发和长睫——今天夜里东京下了雪——和颧骨上微微颤动的阴影，而后，一把攥住了少年那双正递给他醒酒茶的手。

——抓到他了。

而藤丸立香根本没有意料到危险的来临。他还在问怎么了，兰斯洛特社长？您是还需要什么吗？

立香的声音好温柔。立香的手指也如此冰凉柔软，而他因为摄入酒精过多浑身滚烫，几乎想要握住少年的双手，将整张脸都埋在里面。

「……就今天晚上就好，我一个人待在家里很孤单，请立香留下来陪我吧。」

「是……是因为令公子今天晚上还没回来的缘故吗？要不要我帮您去打个电话……」

「不是这个意思。立香，别装傻。」兰斯洛特握着他的手抬起头来，「我想要立香陪着我——也就是说，是我想要抱立香的意思。真是的，平时这么机灵，怎么这个时候反而听不懂我说的话了呢。」

藤丸立香的表情一下子变了。他把自己的手从他的手中抽了出来，向后退去。兰斯洛特站了起来，藤丸立香继续步步后退，直至脚跟抵到墙角，退无可退。

可尽管如此，现在门半开着，藤丸立香随时可以逃，他却并没有逃掉。他只是不动了。房间里很安静，男人能够清楚地听到少年急促惊慌的喘息。兰斯洛特慢慢走到立香面前，低下了头，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰少年的耳朵尖。那里充了血，变得很红，仅仅是稍微碰一碰，都让他尝到了惊人的热量。

「我一直，一直非常感谢您对我的提拔。可是……」小助理开口了，结结巴巴，语无伦次，声音越来越小，「可是这样……并不好。」

他抬头，试图鼓起勇气对上兰斯洛特的眼睛。但他发现他的努力是徒劳的——因为对他这么说着，兰斯洛特反倒伸手揽住了他的腰。

「为什么？」

「因，因为……」

「因为立香是第一次做这种事，所以比较害怕吗？」

藤丸立香点点头，又连忙摇摇头。现在看起来倒是个不太聪明的样子……不过也很好，很可爱。

于是，兰斯洛特直接吻住了他。

这个吻很突然，很漫长。兰斯洛特干脆直接使了使劲，直接把藤丸立香抱了起来。这下子少年当真双脚离地，不安感让他手忙脚乱地在兰斯洛特的怀里扑腾，只觉得自己在兰斯洛特的怀抱里近乎窒息。

「我会让你有个难忘的夜晚，立香。」兰斯洛特贴着他小助理的耳朵，声音低哑地蛊惑他，「相信我，立香，相信我，求你啦。」

被这么吻了一下，少年的脑袋已经有点晕晕乎乎的了。再加上身为助理，他无论如何都想不到社长居然会在此刻用这样的声音如此恳求他，他也不知道自己是怎么了，居然鬼使神差地点了点头。

实际上，他这个动作只是对于那句恳求的本能反应，然而刚一点头，在脑子反应过来自己答应了什么的时候，他简直像被雷劈过一样愣在了原地。

……你完了，藤丸立香。你怎么会答应这种事情！

「兰，兰斯洛特社社社长，我我我……不是，我……」

兰斯洛特却只是用拇指按上了他的嘴唇：「覆水难收，立香。你已经没有反悔的机会了。」

>>>

但他还是放藤丸立香先去洗了澡。看着少年像兔子一样逃进盥洗室，他坐回床边，点了支烟。年轻人第一次做准备要耗费很长时间，他倒也不心急，极耐心地等着浴室里的水声慢慢地停下来。

磨蹭半晌，藤丸立香总算从里面走出来了。虽然依旧不是那么情愿，但他还是乖乖地脱了衣服，只围着一条浴巾走了过来。

这不过几米长的路，他却走得很慢。不过如今木已成舟，更何况兰斯洛特早已将门锁好，藤丸立香纵是想逃也无处可逃，只能走到男人的身边去。

刚开始抱住立香的时候，他能清晰地感觉到少年身体的颤动。他笑着说立香怎么吓得连牙齿都打战，我有这么可怕吗？

藤丸立香：「……没，没有，我没有在打打打战啊……」

「好啦。」兰斯洛特翻了个身，把少年压在身下，「别担心，立香。我会照顾你的。」

即使提前用手指在里面仔细地抹过润滑剂，可他青涩的肠穴还是太紧太涩了，毕竟是从没有人开拓过的地方。但即便兰斯洛特已经做到了最温柔的地步，藤丸立香一开始还是哭得很厉害，兰斯洛特必须得不停地安抚他，亲吻他。

兰斯洛特过去并不怎么跟没有性经历的对象做爱，因为他对处女没有特别的兴趣。可总得有人教这孩子做这事，而没人比他更适合这个角色了。

还好少年适应得很快。

在他手上射过一次之后，他的身体就变得逐渐柔软起来，情动到极点的时候，甚至还会学着扭动腰肢来配合兰斯洛特，双手也尝试性地搭到了男人的肩膀上，然后主动凑上来，就像小鸟取食一样轻轻啄吻男人的脸颊。

已经做过一次之后，藤丸立香浑身都脱了力，虚弱地倒在床上。然而明明被这么开发过一轮，他下面却还是紧得要命。兰斯洛特试图把自己抽出来，可那种高潮后的痉挛让少年炽热柔滑的后穴依旧不断纠缠吮吸着他，而那双哭过的眼睛已经神情迷离，他再试探性地往里顶了顶，又惊得藤丸立香的眼睛啪嗒啪嗒地掉下两滴泪来。

「不，不要了，社长……还要再做吗……」

「夜晚还很长呢，立香。」他说，「仅仅如此，可不足以令人难忘呀。」

他捧着少年薄薄的肋骨，吮吻他苍白的乳头。胸前传来的快感使少年的躯干羞涩地蜷缩起来。他无力地把手指插进兰斯洛特的头发里，社长的头发太短了，湿淋淋的，他抓不住。

听到从藤丸立香口中发出的，猫叫一样的模糊呻吟，兰斯洛特感觉到他的性器又逐渐膨胀变硬起来。

可就在此刻，两个人都似乎都听到了意外的响动。少年的身体敏感地僵了一下，与此同时，兰斯洛特又一口气地插到了最深处。

随着那脚步声越来越近，越来越清晰，少年的里面竟也因紧张而惊异地绞得极紧，几乎让兰斯洛特有了一种要让他融化其中的错觉。

「……兰斯洛特……兰斯洛特社长，外面有人，有人进来了……啊！」

「大概只是我的儿子，他总是深更半夜才回家。不用担心，立香，门锁上了，隔音也很好，没有人会来打搅我们的。」

那脚步声越来越近了。这房间的隔音真的好吗？又或者只是他现在敏感得要命？藤丸立香几乎能够清晰地听到那双脚踏上楼，走近，然后——

声音居然在他们门前消失了。

少年一瞬间吓得心都跳到了嗓子眼，可无论他如何挣扎着往前爬，他都挣不开兰斯洛特的怀抱，反而被男人像野兽叼住猎物一样叼住了后颈，腰也被对方的双手猛地掐紧了，那因为被抽出性器而暂时得已喘息的脆弱后穴，又被兰斯洛特凶器般的阳具直接毫不留情地贯穿！

藤丸立香猝不及防地叫出了声，但下一刻又惊慌地捂住了自己的嘴。

「立香……莫非你在和我做的时候，居然还有精力分心去关注别人吗？」

简直像是要故意惩罚他的不专心一般，明明到之前为止还一直温柔缱绻的性爱突然间变得激烈起来。

初经人事的少年哪里经历过这样的狂风暴雨，一时间慌得不知该怎样才好。本来是想咬着牙抑制住自己的叫床声，可现在他的身子都要被男人顶得几乎要从床沿掉下去，手又被兰斯洛特拉开，只能无助地听着自己的惊叫和喘息逐渐变调成控制不住的娇吟。

那脚步声终于又响起来了，又快又乱，几乎像是因为厌恶而远远地逃开一般。

——完了。这次我的脸都要丢尽了。

脑子里的沮丧想法一闪而过。但他越是自我厌恶，从交合处激烈迸发的快感又是前所未有，几乎像是脚底生出了千万只手，要争相将他拉入爱欲横流的深渊之中。

在最后意识清醒的恍惚之中，他感觉到兰斯洛特轻轻地咬了咬他的下唇。那是社长索吻的动作，经过如此漫长的调教之后，他几乎已然锻炼出一种伸出舌头回应亲吻的本能。

「我喜欢你哦，立香。那立香呢？立香也喜欢我吗？」

「……」

上帝作证，少年想，我是想开口的。但呻吟和呜咽已经使他失去了所有力气，所以直到失去意识之前，他已经忘记是否给了兰斯洛特他心中的回答了。

>>>

事实上，因为对藤丸立香抱有过如此多的绮思，兰斯洛特也分不清此刻的自己是否身在梦中。不过这大半年来，他都总是做一些荒唐离奇的怪梦，只有今夜是难得的安稳时刻。

但也并不是一夜无梦。这一夜他依旧梦见了藤丸立香，梦见少年就坐在床边看他。他也就这样看着立香。少年的嘴一张一合的，像是在对他说什么话。但是他根本听不见，也发不出声音。

然后，藤丸立香轻手轻脚地背过身去，跳下了床。

……立香，不要走。

但因为他在梦里动弹不得，挽留也只是徒劳的。望着少年开启门扉，消失在视线里，兰斯洛特也只能再度闭上眼睛。

那种强烈的失落感渐渐地裹住了他的心脏。

再度睁开眼睛的时候，天已经亮透了。东京昨天下了一夜的雪，今日却极为晴朗，雪光炫目至极，穿过落地窗将整个房间照得极亮，几乎让他有些睁不开眼睛。

只是，臂弯中传来一种沉甸甸的，甜美的麻痹感。兰斯洛特不可置信地转过头去——

他望见了他的梦。

藤丸立香正蜷缩在他怀里，就像一只软了骨头的小猫。他睡得很沉，湿漉漉的碎发凌乱地散开，稍微地遮住了一点侧颈上鲜红的爱痕。

少年睡得很沉，在梦里嘴角也是微微翘着的。兰斯洛特在他唇边发现了一点不知道在哪儿沾上的面包渣，而当抬起头时，兰斯洛特才发现不知何时，在他的床头柜上已然摆好了一杯咖啡和一份三明治——

黄油与黑胡椒调和出来的芳香新鲜又温热，正是不久之前刚刚做好的。


End file.
